


Mortal Immortal

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By CarlyThe "red-glow" scene from POV from Ares' pov.





	Mortal Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).

The sky is clouded; I move a hand and a ring clears about the moon. I watch light and darkness battle; see the star beside the moon and remember its name. This is what I can do.

 

When I look back to my mortal days, they seem so long ago. I can hardly believe I knew such petty concerns. That house seems so small. It was as though I had been shrunk to fit my human body; and yet when she called me a man, it was as though she called me something great.

 

How can that be greatness? I want to know. No, I want to show her what greatness is. So I become a voice to her, that moves about her, startles and disturbs her. I become a fire, that kindles her from within. And then I become a man for her. Her hand rests on mine an instant –

 

I am who I am, but at her touch I recall what it was to be a man.


End file.
